


5 lies Jess caught Sam in...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:03:37
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: 5 lies Jess caught Sam in and 5 reasons why she didn't confront him about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Five Things: Jess Edition  
**Rating:** R  
**Fandom(s):** Supernatural  
**Characters:** Jess, Sam, Dean, John.  
**Pairing:** Sam/Jess, Sam/Dean  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Words:** 1,998  
**Summary:**   
**Authors Notes:** What you might want to know is this. Jess is in school to be a social worker. Eli is a hunter kid Sam knew from before (Don't worry though, he fucks up too much and isn't nearly a big enough focal part of anything to be a Mary Sue in any way). Jess, who is going to be a social worker, is dating a boy who doesn't like to talk about anything pre-college, wont talk to his family and has more than a few physical scars on his body. This Jess is under the (mistaken) assumption that John is a worthless drunk who beat his children senseless.

 

_5 lies Jess caught Sam in and 5 reasons why she didn't confront him about them._ \--[](http://jewels667.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jewels667.livejournal.com/) **jewels667**  
  
1.  
  
That scar he has, that large, roughened patch of flesh on his lower back that he says came from a propane explosion.  
  
She knows that's a load of bullshit.  
  
That scar didn't come from fire, the flesh there didn't burn, it bubbled like something that had scalding water or some kind of chemical thrown on it.  
  
She never calls him on it though.  
  
She's going to be a social worker one day and she's going to have to be able to handle children whose parents have done unthinkable, inhumane things to them. One day.  
  
She doesn't think she'll ever be able to deal with the reality of what that monster (not a father, not a man, a real man would never hurt someone like that much less their own flesh and blood) did to Her Sam though.  
  
2.  
  
That's NOTHING though. She lazily scratches his stomach one night after sex and he mentions that Dean used to scritch and scratch his stomach when he was little.  
  
She stops scratching for a moment because who the FUCK brings up their brother after sex? Especially when their girlfriend is...  
  
Scratching their stomach.  
  
3.  
  
That whole "It's against my religion to be naked" thing he tried to pull way back.  
  
Okay, sure, he was raised in the same cult as Eli apparently and Eli's always all covered and stuff too but...  
  
If that were true, how the hell would they shower?  
  
4.  
  
There are times, not many but enough to note, when Jessica isn't entirely sure Sam's mother died in a fire.  
  
It's just the way his voice is perfectly even right before his mouth twitches, like he's rehearsed it or something, that makes all the blood in her body run ice-cold.  
  
5.  
  
Sam claims to hate all music made before the nineties.  
  
On the rare occasion that he listens to the radio, he flies right past the classic rock stations (and how does he know which ones not to even pause on anyway?) like stopping on them will unleash a plague or something.  
  
But.  
  
Jess though has woken up in the middle of the night with Sam curled around her and some loud, guitar-filled song blasting out of the stereo. She has seen the AC/DC on the iPod she got him (with Evan's credit card but it's the thought that counts), right above the Led Zeppelin and The Eagles and she has heard him screaming along with the Johnny Cash CD _she_ certainly doesn't own in the shower.  
  
What she doesn't understand is why the fuck you would lie about music anyway, why not lie about something important?  
 


End file.
